Can't Stop
by Fireguitar
Summary: SPOBY SMUT! Multi-chap. Spencer and Toby have sex for the first time, and they can't stop touching each other after. Spencer's friends want to know why she ditched their plans to "study"... And she wasn't really studying, of course.


**spoby smut smut smut smut smut**

**HEY, FOR ALL YOU SPOBY FANS: You guys like Spoby, right? Can you write some Spoby smut?  
**

**It's shocking how little Spoby smut there is! Be a good shipper and write some sexy Spoby smut.  
**

**I find all Spoby smut hot and WILL review!  
**

**Please write Spoby smut. Don't leave me hanging.  
**

**I'm obsessively writing some more smut.  
**

**WARNING  
**

**If you haven't noticed... This is Spoby SMUT!  
**

**Oh and it's gonna be multi-chap:)**

* * *

The French textbooks were piled around her with terrible amounts of information that she had to know for her test next week. She thought it would be better to get a head start on studying, rather than cramming it all a few days before the French test. It's not like this helped get rid of the stress, though. It consumed more time, but spread the amount of stress off to multiple days. Spencer tapped her pencil on her smooth lip and bit the side of her lip. She frowned as she looked at the review questions on the page.

"Toby," she dropped the pencil, finally forgetting about all the fucked up stress she had, "how did you get in here?"

Toby smiled as he slid next to her, pushing one textbook aside. He told her, "Your parents were on their way out, they let me in." His lips gently crashed against hers, but he realized how she kissed him. It was so _stressful_ and such a short and avoidable kiss. He looked at her in concern and asked, "Are you stressed out? I can kinda feel it."

She sighed and nodded.

He put an understanding hand on her shoulder, "I see Mr. H is still piling all that crappy French work on you. I can't believe you're _still_ handling AP French, Spence. I hate to see you _this_ stressed out. I mean, I know you're always stressing about something, but this just adds to it..."

"I know," she sighed again, "all this work is killing me... I really need a way to just dump all this stress of somewhere. I need to get away from all the cramming and the work and just relax a little. I just can't find my relaxing spot..."

Toby's lips brushed against her cheek as he whispered, "Maybe... I... Can... Help..."

Spencer moved her head up, granting Toby permission to kiss her seductively around her neck. The kisses trailed down from her cheek to her open neck. She closed her eyes and smiled. She softly spoke, "You're _already_ helping me throw this off my chest."

Toby took his hands of Spencer's waist, and stopped kissing her neck. Spencer sat there, unsure of what was happening. She thought she had finally caught a nice moment after_ all_ of that stress that was overwhelming her body.

"What?" Spencer quietly asked as she watched him move away.

"Let me just..." He picked the textbooks up and set them on the desk. "Get rid of these textbooks."

After getting rid of the French textbooks, he smiled at her. He motioned her to come forward to him, "Come here." He continued to smile at her- that oh-so-sexy smile that got her all worked up!

She gave him a little smile as she came towards Toby. He was standing right next to the bed. Toby wrapped his arms protectively around Spencer's waist. He brushed his nose against hers, just like a parent would do to their little baby. His lips moved out a little and touched hers. Her hands brushed against his chest, and she could feel his ripping six-pack. His abdominal area was so muscular. The feeling of Spencer touching his chest gave Toby the shivers. It was so damn comforting, he loved it.

It wasn't anything like when psycho Jenna had touched him. That was a perverted molestation, and he hated thinking about it. But he was here with Spencer right now, and that was all that mattered.

They both opened their eyes, and Toby's grip on Spencer's waist grew tighter. His blue eyes were_ sparkling_. They were so deep and comforting... Meanwhile... Toby wanted to just go all the way with her, but she was a reserved girl. He couldn't seduce her into this. He would only allow himself to do it with her if she really wanted- _without_ any seduction involved.

He prevented himself from kissing her again and asked, "Spencer... Where is _this_ going?"

Spencer felt the seriousness in his voice. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her or take advantage of her unless she permitted him to go any further than this; that's the kind of guy that Toby was. She shrugged it off.

"I don't know."

Toby knew that she meant. She had gotten rid of the full 'reservation', and was ready to open up a little more. It didn't mean that she was willing to say she was ready yet- but she was actually ready, just not sure if she could handle everything. Toby pitied her; she had been a tortured teenage girl Although he had been tortured because of Alison DiLaurentis, Spencer had been suffering for _ages_ because of one nasty bitch that liked to give his girlfriend a hard time. He wished he could just find that bitch and kill them for everything they had done to _his_ Spencer Hastings.

She stepped closer to him again, raising her eyebrows seductively, building more tension between him. Was this a move of _seduction_? He wasn't going to let her get away with this shit. If she was going to play sexy with him, then he was going to sexily seduce her.

"Oh, don't try to _seduce_ me like that," Toby smirked, "I find it pretty hot, but I can beat it-" His talking was cut off by Spencer slamming herself into a kiss with him. Her hands were pulling his head closer, yanking him into a sexy kiss. Toby's tongue entered her mouth, and their tongues intertwined and interlocked. There was more action _in_ their mouths than on their lips. Spencer pulled away, leaving him hanging after they made-out for that long.

"Hey," Toby eyed her, "stop playing dirty with me! You're giving me so many signs..."

"Better beat me to it." Spencer joked.

His hands went up the borderline of her shirt. He toyed with her a little bit by keeping his hands there, but not going any further than she was probably wishing he would. Dying for more, Spencer's hands began playing around with his shirt. She tugged a little bit on the shirt, showing him that she was sure she wanted it all tonight. He smiled at her, thrusting his lips into a deep kiss with Spencer. His eyes opened after he pulled away from the kiss, and he began touching the rim of her shirt again. This time, _he _wanted it, but _she _was toying with _him_.

They battled for who took their shirt off first, and she was pretty sure Toby was going to win this battle, but she didn't give up. He pushed her against the bed, and his hands went up her shirt seductively. "You wanna fight with me again?" He smirked.

"Yes," Spencer unexpectedly replied, "yes I do."

She smirked back at him before sliding her hands up his shirt. They both had hands up the other person's shirt. Toby felt Spencer's soft stomach, and he just wanted to get this fucking shirt off! He was going to win this war.

Meanwhile... Spencer was enjoying the feeling of his tasty abdominal muscles. That sexy six-pack- oh, she wanted this shirt off. It's not like she hadn't seen him shirtless. She had seen him shirtless multiple times, she just wanted it again. On the other hand, Toby had never seen her without a shirt. Well, she couldn't take _her _shirt off in public. That would be inappropriate of her. Yeah, sure... Spencer Hastings having sex with Toby Cavanaugh on the public streets. Well, even her taking off her shirt in public would never happen.

"Hey!" Spencer cried as Toby began tickling her stomach. His hands weren't just tickling her, they were going up and feeling her upper areas. "Hey, you're a little cheater!" Soon enough, the cries turned to laughs.

Spencer eventually gave up in defeat. After Toby got her lying there, breathing heavily, his hands were pushing Spencer's shirt up. His lips fell on her stomach, and he proudly climbed over her. He was on top of her as he kissed her stomach and moved up. His hands pushed the shirt further up. After he pushed a certain amount of her shirt up, he gently planted tiny kisses around that area of her body. Spencer was nervous, too. Soon, he was going to see her with _nothing_ on.

Eventually, she was left in all black clothing, and very little of it. She was wearing only her black bra and her tight, but sexy, black pants.

"I love you," he whispered as touched the back of the bra, ready to unclasp it, "I love you _so damn much_."

"I love you even more," she said as she leaned in to kiss him.

Toby gave her his hand to pick her up from the bed. She didn't understand why, because she thought they were about to have sex right now... She knew they would, though. He flipped her around, so her back was touching his chest, and she was facing forward. His hands wrapped around her waist as he kissed her neck. Moans escaped her mouth as she enjoyed the tiny kisses around her neck.

Instead of feeling kisses all along, she began to feel _painful but hot_ bites. With his teeth, he was nibbling around her neck seductively. His hands moved up to feel her flat but creamy white skin. She continued to moan as these little nibbles went around her neck. He let go of her stomach, and set her free from his arms soon.

He pushed the blankets of the bed down, allowing Spencer to get in. She knew what they were going to do now... They were going to get on it soon...

Unable to fight the temptations and fantasies of having sex with Spencer any longer, Toby pulled his shirt off and threw it on the ground, revealing his sexy abs. Spencer was lying in the covers now, admiring his dreamy body. He climbed into bed with Spencer and quickly kissed her lips.

Spencer's hand flew to Toby's chest. The blanket barely covered his feet, but it covered up to Spencer's stomach, so only her bra was showing. She moved her hand down Toby's chest and felt the dreamy abs that were _all hers_ tonight. Unable to control himself from Spencer's seductive side, Toby's hands flew to the belt of his jeans. He quickly took off the belt and threw it alongside his shirt. He unbuttoned his pants and threw them with the rest of his clothing articles. He was left in a pair of boxers, and Spencer was still in her bra and her black skinny jeans.

The rest of their clothes were off in moments, and they were left with a locked door, blankets covering their naked bodies, and a condom... Oh, and they were making out in Spencer's bed. She knew she should be studying for her French exam, but she's rather be having sex with Toby. She loved the feeling of his electric kisses and his neck nibbles, and she was ready to finally lose her virginity to him.

"You ready?" He softly asked her, pushing her hair back.

She could feel the tip of his nicely sized cock touching her bare ass. The feeling of nervousness were in her, and her stomach felt a little queasy at the fact that she was about to have sex for the first time...

"When I go in," Toby began, "let me know... If I'm ever hurting you. I don't want to hurt you."

She nodded, "I'm ready."

He smiled and gave her one last kiss on her back. They were both nervous...

_And he went in for the first time._

He actually had penetrated himself into her. He went slowly at first, but it still pained Spencer's stomach. She didn't want to give in just yet, though. She'd let the pain sink, and told herself it would get better as he continued. "Am I alright?" He asked. Spencer nodded anyways, refusing to tell him about the pain running through her body.

He thrust in faster, increasing the pain.

"Alright," she gave in, "alright, alright! It hurts like hell, Toby!"

"Hold on, Spence," Toby said, "this is just the beginning. It'll get better, I promise you."

She turned her head for a moment and he kissed her lightly. He continued to thrust in her, and the pain eventually died down... It went from sharp pains in her body to pleasurable sex. She liked this feeling much better, and this made her first time look like it was going _much_ better than she was expecting! Spencer was starting to really enjoy the feeling of having sex with him.

Toby was soon on top of her again, making out with her while he continued to thrust in her. Spencer got _so_ comfortable with it that she now had the ability to make-out with him while he thrust in her. The pain was gone, and it was all pleasure for her now.

They had been going at it for a while now, and their bodies were sweaty. Their bodies were covered by the blanket, and had the smell of fresh sex in them. She loved it. They had stopped making out, but he was still thrusting in her. They had taken a few breaks to just cuddle with each other and lay there, maybe do a little making out. But he was still going at the real thing right now. He was panting heavily, sweat coming from all his glands. Spencer was sweating a slight bit, too.

After a few more minutes of enjoyable sex, they flipped over and back to 'cuddle mode'. Spencer's bare body was in his arms. She lay on his naked body, with her head resting on his shoulder. Toby Cavanaugh was her one and only lover, and she loved him back.

"I love you so much, Spence," a sweaty Toby softly said as he stroked Spencer's hair, "I really don't want this to ever end. What time are your parents getting back? How much time to we have to just lay here and enjoy what happened?"

Spencer looked at the digital clock on the desk next to her.

"_Crap_," Spencer bit her lip, "my parents and friends have been texting me throughout this time... Oh, and it's nine. _Holy crap__, it's NINE._ Toby, we need to get dressed. My parents said they'd be here around nine, and we're _in bed _right now!"

Toby kissed her one more time, "Relax, the doors are locked. We have time to get dressed."

"Yeah... Yeah, but they'll know something is up," Spencer groaned, "doors locked? They'll be suspicious, Toby."

"I'll pretend I've already left if your parents get here before we get dressed." Toby smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Don't get stressed out again, Spence. I'll cover for us. Everything will be okay. Just make the bed and get rid of the condom. We'll be good."

She felt comforted by his words. Now she felt like she wasn't going to get busted for having sex while her parents were out on a date-night. She slowly pushed the covers off her body, now more comfortable with her body being exposed to Toby like this. Toby took her hand, and the couple got out of bed. It was comforting to know that everything would be okay. She also loved that she'd be much closer to him because of their first time together.

Spencer got dressed, into a pair of small shorts, about the size of girls volleyball shorts. She was also wearing Toby's pale blue shirt, the first shirt that he had ever given her. Toby was wearing a black jacket and the jeans he was wearing before, but no shirt.

"Toby," Spencer gave him a light shove, "that shirt is... Too obvious."

Toby rolled his eyes playfully, "Everything's fine. Don't worry."

Both of them were finally dressed. Spencer needed to reply to her parents and friends now...

Spencer quickly replied to all her worried friends, '_Sorry, was studying for French test_'.

She took Toby's hand again, and they walked downstairs. They sat on the couch, cuddling together.

* * *

"Spencer, we're home." Mrs. Hastings walked into the living room. "Oh... It's nice to see you still here, Toby. How was your time together? Spencer, how'd your studying for the French test go?"

"G-great," Spencer stammered, feeling guilty that she wasn't actually studying for most of the time, "I might have a chance acing the big French test next week."

"We know you _will _ace it." Mr. Hastings smiled

"Well, I should probably get going," Toby bit his lip as he tried to hide his smile at Spencer, "it was nice helping you _study_... Call me tomorrow, Spence. Don't forget." He ran his fingers through his hair and walked towards Spencer to give her a kiss on the cheek. Spencer looked embarrassed as her mother watched her boyfriend kiss her. She _knew_ that her parents would have some 'words to say' after Toby left.

"Bye... Toby." Spencer smiled at him as he walked out the door.

Mr. Hastings glared at Spencer. He asked angrily, "Doesn't that boy know that he shouldn't be all over his girlfriend while the girl's parents are around?"

Spencer rolled her eyes, "Get over it. I'm gonna go do some more studying."

* * *

**:) That was my first full smut scene. I usually stop with something about them just getting into bed, but this time I went all the way with it. Tell me what you think! Next chap. will have more Spoby scenes, and it will also be about her friends wondering what she was up to when she ditched their plans.**


End file.
